


a little tenderness

by witchertrashbag (intothegarbagechute)



Series: Yennskier [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Double Penetration, F/M, Finger Sucking, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothegarbagechute/pseuds/witchertrashbag
Summary: A very tender, very gentle, the tenderest of Geraskifer DPs for Yennefer.“Shut up immediately,” Yennefer said, turning to press a finger to his lips. The bastard slipped it into his mouth.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Yennskier [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809091
Comments: 27
Kudos: 163





	a little tenderness

**Author's Note:**

> **content warning:** assumed pre-negotiated and very minor mind-reading. One use of the word "slut" as part of some dirty talk.
> 
> Happy Fucking Friday

Yennefer awoke in the great bed with a soft, satisfied groan and a little stretch, her bare skin tingling pleasantly against the soft sheets. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Jaskier, still asleep, lying next to her.

His hair was rumpled into his eyes, his soft mouth hung open ridiculously, allowing a little drool to escape, and yet Yenn found herself leaning forward and laying kisses along his collarbone.

Hmm. She was still waking up, from what must have been a very deep, satisfying sleep. That’s why all she could focus on was the feel of her lips against his cool skin, then the soft little sounds he began making as his forehead scrunched and his eyes blinked open. Then the little flicker of wonder in his eyes as he looked at her.

That had to stop right away.

So she kissed him, suddenly finding herself tilting towards him, her back arching and stretching, her hips shifting into his with a satisfied little sound.

Jaskier kissed her back deeply, struggling yet eager to keep up, and she felt a broad hand find her hipbone, stroking along her side lazily. His other arm, tucked beneath her head, carded through her hair, his fingers running along her scalp, sending a shiver down her spine.

Yennefer turned her head to kiss that hand, turning her body away from Jaskier but tucking in closer. She could feel his hardening cock along the sensitive skin of her ass, couldn’t help but grind back into it, and found herself flush with delight as his cock hardened further. She heard a soft moan and realized it was hers. She found she slipped a few of Jaskier’s fingers into her mouth. 

She could feel so much of him like this, the heavy heat of him behind her, his very responsive cock at her whim, his hand, gripping her hip, suddenly trailing lower, his thumb brushing forward into the dark curls down lower.

She heard Jaskier moan into her neck as he discovered just how wet she was.

He slipped his fingers out of her mouth and drew his hand to her breast, holding her, his mouth nuzzling at her neck as his other hand began to slowly tease her apart, his nimble fingers knowing exactly where to go, exactly what to do, and yet-- it all felt too slow. She wanted more. Needed it.

She gripped his wrist and felt the dark chuckle of Jaskier’s hot breath against her neck.

“Not so fast, _my lady_.”

Still to sleepy to verbalize her annoyance, she squirmed against Jaskier, arching and grinding her ass into him again so he’d get the message.

She felt his fingers tweak her nipple roughly and found her head laying back against him.

“Well look what we have here. Open your eyes.”

Yennefer obeyed (why was she obeying?) but wasn’t disappointed to find their activities had awoken Geralt, who was watching them, laying on his side, frozen.

Jaskier dipped two fingers deep into her and Yennefer found herself gasping and whispering out:

“ _Touch yourself.”_

Ever obedient, Geralt shifted his braies down his thick legs. He was already hard, and the sight of him slowly stroking himself, his golden eyes piercing into her, made Yennefer choke out a desperate little moan that made those eyes widen.

“Good,” Jaskier whispered to her, and she tingled from the praise. “Very good, my lady.” She could feel the idiot’s smirk against her neck but felt his fingers teasing, the heat building in her core, working her to an orgasm. She laid her head back against his broad shoulder again and cursed herself for whispering:

“ _Please_ \--”

His cock throbbed against her ass.

“Please-- don’t stop.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” he answered, kissing her neck, then running his teeth against her. “Not when you’re being so good.”

“ _Oh, fuck.”_

 _“_ I think he likes watching this. I think you do, too.”

The bastard sounded so smug, but his fingers knew exactly how to play her. She was at the edge and he was holding her there, and as much as she gripped his wrist, could use her magic, thrust her hips against his fingers--

“Is that it, my lady? Do you want to cum fucking yourself on my fingers?”

A fresh wave of arousal flushed through Yennefer; she could barely keep it together, but somehow didn’t want to push herself over until it was time.

“ _Y-yes-- but--”_ and she pushed an image into Jaskier’s mind, one that made him gasp and his cock jerk. She could feel as Jaskier regained his rhythm with his fingers. He pinched her nipple as he growled into her neck:

“ _Very_ good, my lady. We shall have to think of a way to reward you for being so forthcoming. Geralt-- touch her with me.”

Yennefer saw Geralt’s eyes go wide, but he closed the distance to them, reached out, and brushed his thick fingers into her dark curls, grazing against her clit as Jaskier’s went deep within her. She could feel Geralt’s breath against her now, feel his dark gaze on her as his fingers knew exactly how to please her. The idea of both of them touching her like this was so much, too much, feeling both of them inside her, she--

“Fuck yourself like you want to and you can come, my lady.”

Yennefer let out a whine and let her body react, her torso falling towards Geralt, sloppily kissing his neck, her hips thrusting wantonly against their fingers. Jaskier’s other hand pinched her nipple roughly.

“You woke up ready, didn’t you my love? Take what you want from us, for it’s yours.”

Yennefer cursed loudly as she came, arching back against Jaskier, held by Geralt, their fingers unrelenting, demanding she take every moment of pleasure from them.

As they released her, laying her back gently on the bed, she grabbed Geralt’s wrist and slipped his wet fingers into her mouth. She felt Jaskier smear his against her ass.

“Well, I’m awake now,” Jaskier said brightly. “Geralt?”

“Hmm,” said Geralt, unable to look away from the sight of Yenn licking herself off his fingers.

Jaskier nuzzled back into her, his erection pressing against her insistently.

“Ehr, not to make any demands,” he said, his voice piercing slightly through her buzz. “But, ahh... how shall we reward you, for being so clear with your needs? Anything at all you’d... enjoy? Preferably with a cock, or watching! I’d take watching--”

“Shut up immediately,” Yennefer said, turning to press a finger to his lips. The bastard slipped it into his mouth.

Yennefer twisted away from him, denying him pressure against her ass, and watched him suck eagerly, his lips working around her finger into a smirk.

She felt Geralt gently graze his fingers along her side, to her hips, and wiggled back against him, pressing into his cock. She arched and turned to press her cheek to Geralt’s, tilting his chin to watch Jaskier suck her fingers.

“I know what I want,” she told Geralt softly. 

“You always do.”

She felt more than heard the rumble of his voice, the scent of him thick and rich and sweet, and she knew he would do anything for her, as he always did. So she pressed an image into his mind. 

Geralt hissed. She bit his ear, feeling his cock harden further against her. Geralt groaned deeply, his eyes dark and desperate as she slowly wriggled against him, teasing, until she gently pushed him away.

Though he continued sucking obediently, Jaskier’s eyebrows furrowed, until Yennefer turned her attention to him again.

“Will you behave?” she asked, slipping her finger out of his mouth.

“You know that’s a ridiculous question.”

She slapped his face lightly, grinning, and found he was smirking at her. 

Geralt returned with a little vial of lube and sighed wearily. “Do you... um...?”

Yennefer rose to her hands and knees over Jaskier, whose eyebrows shot up into his rumpled hair.

“No, Jaskier’s going to be good. Isn’t he? Because otherwise, he won’t get to watch. And he certainly won’t get to join.”

She watched Jaskier’s adam’s apple bob as he swallowed hard and nodded, a twinge of fear and arousal in his eyes. But she always loved seeing that little twinge of fear.

She felt the heavy weight of Geralt sinking to his knees behind her, heard the sounds of lube slicking skin, and felt a finger trail along her ass and brush against her hole. She leaned down to kiss Jaskier slowly, languidly, made sure she was right up against him to moan into his mouth when Geralt slipped a finger easily inside her, right to the knuckle.

They heard him curse softly behind her, and she knew why. “Say it, Geralt.”

She didn’t have to look to know the pained and aroused expression fighting its way onto his face. She stared at Jaskier and smirked.

“She’s relaxed, almost ready for me.”

Jaskier’s eyes widened; she pressed her ass back against Geralt’s finger and let out a low whine, knowing she was giving Jaskier a show, her beautiful breasts hanging in his face. He slipped a hand down towards his cock.

“Absolutely not,” she told him with a grin, and he brought his hand to his side with a pout. 

“Oh, come on.”

“More, Geralt,” she moaned and whined, performing, not taking her eyes off the delicious arousal building in Jaskier. “ _Please,_ I need more. I’m ready.”

Jaskier leaned up and kissed her, hard, his hands roaming across her body, as she felt Geralt ease his cock into her ass. Her bard distracted her well, thumbing over nipples as he kissed her deeply, then pulled away to murmur:

“So beautiful, my lady, gods you’re so fucking beautiful-- absolutely delicious. You’re taking him so well, it’s torture--”

Until she could feel Geralt’s balls against her. She breathed heavily, consciously relaxing against the intrusion, but tingling from the fullness, the stretch, and then felt Geralt’s thick hands grab at her hips, at her breasts, and arch her up and into him, handling her into a first thrust.

She knew she looked ruined-- her thick hair tousled, face flushed, nipples hard as Geralt eased her back and pulled her against him again. Her performance was over-- she gasped in his arms, felt his hand snake up and gently wrap around her throat. 

She smiled and glanced back at Geralt, moaning, then arched into him again.

His hand eased down her side to hold her hip as he slowly, lazily thrust into her with a soft growl. She trapped Jaskier in her gaze, and he immediately reached up to brush against her wet cunt.

“You look so stunning like this, so absolutely depraved. This is exactly what you wanted, isn’t it? To leave me here, watching you like this, the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen, unable to touch myself.”

“It’s not exactly what I wanted. Geralt?”

Geralt snapped out of a reverie with a sharp breath and slowed his thrusts, gently guiding Yennefer lower.

Gliding right onto Jaskier’s cock.

“Oh, fuck.”

Yennefer smirked, her brow glistening, as Geralt carefully repositioned himself and waited.

Yennefer rolled her hips forward, drawing a sharp moan from Geralt. Jaskier’s eyes went wide. She rolled them again and began to find a rhythm, letting Geralt slide back slightly as she fucked against Jaskier, then back into Geralt as she eased away from the bard. 

Jaskier could only let out quiet little gasps and bursts, but Geralt began to moan loudly, to actually say:

“Fuck, Yen, oh _fuck_ you feel so good-- I can feel him, fuck, I can feel him.”

Yennefer sighed a satisfied sigh and grinned as she rode the pair of them, keeping a languid rhythm, her senses heightened to every brush within her, every slick thrust. She felt Jaskier’s thumb at her clit and her violet eyes opened to find him staring at her.

She grabbed Geralt’s arm and drew it around her, kissing his hand and pressing it gently to her throat again.

“Oh _fuck-- fuck--”_ Jaskier breathed. “Yen, I can’t-- I’m going to--”

“Don’t you fucking dare.”

“Yen, yen _please_ \--” Geralt begged, and she felt the hand at her hip flex and tense, could sense how careful he was being with her.

“Fuck me, Geralt, fucking do it--” she demanded, bringing a hand back to grip Geralt’s thick ass.

Like a curse released, Geralt snapped into action, grunting and thrusting deep into Yennefer, fucking her against Jaskier, who gasped.

“So good, so fucking good, my lady, you’re such a good little fucking slut--”

Yennefer felt his thumb press at her and came again, gasping into Geralt’s arms, and Jaskier pressed up to kiss her, capturing her moans, the two of them riding her through every wave until she was shuddering. She opened her eyes and found him watching her, his face tense with arousal and need.

“Are you ready?”

He nodded, and she leaned forward to kiss him. She shifted and rode Jaskier exactly as she knew he loved it, until she felt his legs tense under her as he came. She rode him relentlessly, until he was begging her to stop.

Breathless, Yennefer backed off and let Geralt slip out of her. She sank onto her back next to Jaskier, who leaned over to kiss her throat. A moment later, Geralt knelt on the bed, waiting.

“And Geralt, what do you want?” Yennefer asked, leaning back into Jaskier, who sleepily toyed with her fingers.

Geralt leaned over her to kiss her deeply, and she touched his face, drawing out the image he presented to her. He slipped his tongue into her mouth as he did, the thought and the sensation making Yennefer inhale sharply.

“It might take a while.”

“I don’t mind,” he said, weight shifting back onto his heels, his cock still aroused and needy. Yennefer turned to Jaskier to explain:

“He wants to taste you.”

She thrilled in the way Jaskier’s eyes flew open, in the satisfied little smirk Geralt gave as he laid down across the bed, trapping his cock beneath his body as he brought his face to Yennefer’s parted legs.

He raised an eyebrow, cocky, and brought his hands to her thighs. Yennefer watched as he took a long, slow lick against her.

“Mmmm.”

And he did it again. Jaskier almost choked, easing in behind Yennefer to watch, absently kissing her neck and ear.

Geralt ate Yennefer out slowly, as though he’d spend eternity between her legs. Every stroke eased the sore stretch she felt until she was dripping and shaking again. Jaskier gently touched the rest of her body, kissing her, groping, worshipping her. Her hand gripped Geralt’s hair tightly, but she could not make him change his pace.

“ _Fuck--”_ Yen whined, her mind focused only on her skin, her overstimulated body, on Jaskier’s roaming hands and Geralt’s tongue, on his finger easing into her.

“So good, Geralt, you’re taking her apart so well,” she felt Jaskier praise, felt Geralt groan his arousal into her.

“ _Please-- please-- I’ll do anything_ \--” she begged, desperate for release.

“A dangerous promise, my lady,” Jaskier purred in her ear.

She gripped Geralt’s hair harder, giving it a tug she knew he liked, and heard him grunt, felt him keep his slow pace but press against her harder. She found herself bucking her hips against him, hard, while Jaskier took her hands in his, drawing them up, and kissed her.

“Cum like this, fucking his face, you filthy thing,” Jaskier whispered, and Yen came a third time, moaning and pressing against Geralt, desperate for every last moment. He gave her everything, as he always did, groaning against her.

When they finally released her, Yennefer caught her breath while Geralt came to lay beside them, the sheets beneath him streaked with his cum. Yennefer rolled to spoon him, knowing he was already asleep.

Jaskier looked from one to the other.

“I guess that’s me on breakfast, then,” he grumbled, laying a kiss to Yennefer’s forehead with a soft smile.

“Don’t forget the fucking sausages,” she yelled after him.

“I would never!” he yelled back, mock-appalled.

Geralt snored.


End file.
